Saviour In The Shadows
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Years after the war ends Harry discovers shocking secrets about his past. So Harry sends himself back in time to change everything. Armed with knowledge of the past and the future nothing will ever be the same again. Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys. What will happen when Voldemort stumbles upon the Boy-Who-Lived at his orphanage?.


**Saviour In The Shadows**

 **Years after the war ends Harry discovers shocking secrets about his past. So Harry sends himself back in time to change everything. Armed with knowledge of the past and the future nothing will ever be the same again. After all what's the point of time travel, if you can't change the future and have fun doing it at the same time.** **Will everyone who hurt him be punished, or will some be able to redeem themselves?. Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys to a life in an orphanage. As Voldemort comes to destroy the last remaining relic of his childhood, what will happen when he stumbles upon the Boy-Who-Lived?. When he arrives at Hogwarts, he is clearly not as golden as people thought he would be.**

Harry smirked with a delightful glee on his face as his eyes glittered with amusement and excitement when he spotted The Dark Lord outside the entrance of the orphanage dressed in muggle clothing to not draw further attention to himself with his wand firmly clenched in his hand and his nostrils flaring with annoyance and anger at the old woman suggested that he come inside and discuss whether he wished to adopt or foster a child that was in need of a loving home.

Harry had drawn attention to himself as he snorted and approached the pair who were staring at him. Harry said cunningly "I doubt that he would want to adopt or foster any of your kind madam. You're wasting your time in trying to out smart and manipulate this man .He is a far more superior _snake_ than you. Now leave him be".

The old man sneered "Such a wicked nasty little demon spawn you are. You will never leave this place. No normal respected family or individual would want someone like you. You remind me so much of a boy who once was also abandoned here because of his freakish naturalnesses. His name was Tom Riddle and I was so glad when I washed my hands from that boy. He was taken off our hands when he want to a private boarding school. I wish I could do the same with you". She said hotly before walking off.

Harry raise an eyebrow at the woman before turning his attention back to Voldemort who looked at the boy curiously as he spoke "You're a wizard. Why have you been abandoned at this god forsaken place?. You are very powerful I can sense it within you. What is you name boy?".

Harry rolled his eyes "I could say the same thing about you. I suppose I should re-introduce myself since it has been ten years since our last meeting. My name was Harry Potter. And as to why I was left here. My supposed relatives had a little unfortunate accident. If you could call it that after all I wanted to hurt them and I got my wish although it was a surprise my magic ended up killing them but I can't say that I regret the outcome. What did they expect at attempting to beat and starve the magic out of me?".

Tom looked intrigued "You murdered you're muggle relatives. How interesting. What would Dumbledore and the wizarding world say about their golden saviour being a murderer of three defenceless muggles no less. What do you mean you were Harry Potter shouldn't that be is Harry Potter since I see you standing before me do I not Harry?".

Harry sneered "It was no less than they deserve and why should I indulge them by allowing myself to live up to their pathetic expectations. I will not be their soldier or martyr in a war that I am not willingly apart of. I've already lived through the future of what is to come. That is why I've come back in the attempt to change the past were I don't kill you or destroy you're precious Horcruxes that you've created. I am the true master of death Tom and I will not have you or the old man mould me into some kind of weapon to use and throw away afterwards. I am a threat to you but if I wanted you dead you would of been the very second you walked through those gates and yet you are not. I've told you important things about the future getting you an insight about what is to come. Now tell me Tom what does that tell you?".

Tom narrowed his eyes as spoke darkly "Either you are just as foolish and just like that dunderhead Gryffindor father of yours or you've proving you're value in an attempt to join me. Tell me Potter why should I not just kill you now and be done with you?. After all you've told me that I am to die by you're hand why not get rid of the threat now while you are vulnerable?".

Harry grinned as he hissed in Parseltongue " _Would you really what to kill the boy that is your living horcrux?. The scar upon my forehead is not just a normal cursed scar. It is the container which stores a piece of your soul. Neither can die while the other survives that is what the prophecy means. We can only die if we kill the other that is what Dumbledore has planned and you being an idiot started the prophecy but now that you know the power that he knows not the prophecy is void. Think carefully Tom at what I am giving you and all I want in return is my godfather freed and a chance at having the family that I desire along with becoming you're heir_ ".

Tom eyes shone in a new light as he looked upon the boy and knew he spoke the truth " The rodent has no more use to me. I suppose I can have you're godfather released as I have to freed my own faithful followers. And I make certain that I can provide you what you're heart's desire and I already know that you would make a wonderful powerful ally I see no problem with you becoming my heir after all you are a precious little treasure of mine. But there is one thing that you haven't answered".

Harry looked confused "Which is?".

Tom circled the boy "What do you mean you were Harry Potter?".

Harry nodded "I was blood adopted by the Potters. It was one of the reasons I returned to the past. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. I am their long lost son Cyrus Salazar Lestrange".


End file.
